Sometimes Everything Is Of No Avail
by Andyka1895
Summary: Higgins realizes he is in love with Eliza. Although she feels the same, she doesn't want to break off her engagement. She doesn't want to have a "lifetime of fetching Higgins's slippers, but a lifetime of Freddy fetching hers." Will Higgins be able to persuade her? Will Eliza change her mind?
1. How to blow the man you love a raspberry

**How To Blow The Man You Love A Raspberry?**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Where the devil are my slippers?"<strong>

That sentence stuck in Eliza's mind. She laughed at her own naivety quietly. He was so calculable. If you had enough time to psych him out, you could always be one step ahead of him. She walked to the fireplace, put her ring on the finger of her left hand. She apparently sunk in her thoughts.

Higgins bared his head, and looked at her in astonishment.

"What the devil are you doing, you squashed cabbage leaf?"

"I'm trying to imagine how my engagement ring will fit on my finger which I shall receive from Freddy."

She heard a sort of thud. The hat of Higgins fell down onto the floor, but he didn't care about it. Eliza surmised that her statement disobliged the professor very much.

"What the hell? Do you still insist on that infantile, that brainless, that heartless thing? You... you..."

_"... you would deserve better."_ He finished his sentence only in his mind, but Eliza saw through him. However she didn't melt due to the untold confession at all.

"I've already announced it at your mother's house. We are going to organize our wedding very soon..."

"How will you gain enough money for the wedding? How will Freddy earn his bread, my dear Eliza?"

"As I said, I shall be the breadwinner by working as a..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TO MEDDLE WITH MY PET SUBJECT WITHOUT TEN YEARS OF BEING QUALIFIED, YOU INFAMOUS CREATURE! FUHTERMORE, IF YOU DARE TO TAKE ONE STEP IN KARPATHY'S DIRECTION, I'LL DESTROY YOUR REPUTATION."

Higgins took a deep breath in order to have a normal pulse.

"Don't you think that I wouldn't do it.' he continued in a much primer voice.' If I did my best, I could arrange that none of the reputable chaps would propose to you. Your father, Alfred P. Doolittle will be thrown back into the gutter where he actually belongs to."

Tears appeared in Eliza's eyes. She wiped off them very quickly.

"Would you really do it with me? Would you really disgrace me?"She started to gaze hard at her ring and tittered bitterly."With friends like you, who need enemies?"

"Don't be hypocritical. You would do the same, if you didn't have any other chances... did you forget what you had told me an hour ago?"

Eliza was paddling with her ring and looked into her previous teacher's eyes.

"I've never thought it seriously to betray you. I know, I've no right, without your consent, to exploit the knowledge you've given me."

Eliza drew herself up majestically.

"I might be poor and ignorant, but I'm not invertebrate. I'm a good girl, I am."

"Eliza: if you say again that you're a good girl, I shall tell Mrs. Pearce to drag you by the hair from my residence."

Higgins discovered fury in her eyes. Eliza bit her lip and clenched her fists.

"You can't treat me this way. I'm not dirt under your feet. You're not my father, and you're not my teacher anymore. I'm a human being, just like you."

Higgins kept silent and cleaned his throat. This gesture was equivalent to an apology in that case.

"By the way, I just wanted to get my ring back. I think, it will give me confidence and strength in the rest of my life, it doesn't matter what difficulties I shall have to face."

"Don't be superstitious, Eliza. Only God can give you power for life. It's nothing, but a ring which doesn't possess any kind of supernatural power."

"Well, it still means a lot to me... it was a present from you above all. It will always remind me of that wonderful fellowship which I could come to know by you and the Colonel."

Although Higgins flipped indifferently, his heart swelled exultantly and he was above cloud nine. How could a bloody jewel be such an important thing to anybody?

"Oh, it was nothing... really nothing."

"... you saved my life in Brighton, Henry Higgins. I was drowning and you pulled me out of the sea. If you hadn't been there, I..."

She didn't finish her sentence, but began sniffling. Higgins walked over her, and cupped her face with his hands.

"You would have deserved drowning, you little insect. It's really easy to get a cramp in the deep water and you are not a very talented swimmer at all."

"I've never returned thanks for it. Thank you."

Higgins smiled and shook his head in a paternalistic way.

"Only children beg for permission, ask for forgiveness all the time, and return thanks for everything. Adults don't speak about it, but do it. You were a great pupil of mine... I must confess that. You were accommodating and hard-working... there was no need to your words. I knew that you were grateful to me."

At the next moment they were cuddling. Higgins pressed Eliza to his breast tenderly and placed his jaw on the top of her head. He closed his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent. He felt her soft skin. Concerning his heart, he would have locked her into a small room, not letting other chaps approach her... including Freddy.

In spite of she was a fiancée, Eliza was very content in his arms. She didn't feel herself either guilty or adulterous, since they weren't embracing as _lovers_, but as _very close pals_... yes, _very close, good chums _who have been a bit nostalgic. _Friends_... he's nothing to him, but a good _fellow_... she is going to marry, for God's sake. She started stroking his back. She wanted to show him, how much she appreciated his friendship, his care... his affections.

That heart-to-heart scene was interrupted by Rose, the maid.

"Excuse me, sir"

Higgins immediately opened his eyes and pulled away from Eliza. He looked at Rose with such a rancorous and disgusted look, as if she was a prostitute or a thief. In fact she was a thief… she's stolen some pleasant moments from him.

"What the devil do you want, Rose?"

Poor Rose blinked awfully, then continued.

"It's half past twelve o'clock, sir. The cook wish to how many people will lunch here."

"It's lunchtime, isn't it? By George, time passes rapidly."

He looked at Eliza with a jaunty smile on his face.

"Would you like to lunch with us, Eliza? Pickering is arriving very soon. He had worried about you too, you silly girl. I suppose, the cook's grown accustomed to make lunch for three people. Actually I don't care, if she hasn't. I pay them for doing their duties, not for doing what they want to."he added, glancing at Rose.

"Thank you, but I'm afraid, I have to refuse your invitation. Freddy had already invited me for lunch in order to be able to do the preparations of our future wedding."

His serene, ethereal look suddenly vanished. He felt, that Eliza twisted the heart in him. How she dared to do this? Isn't she aware of the fact that it hurts him deeply?

"If Mrs. Eynsford-Hill meets your father, she'll make you break off your. You can take my word for it. What a shame! Poor woman... she's going to be the mother-in-law of Alfred P. Doolittle's daughter."

Eliza's face turned red.

"Don't insult my father. I must admit, that he wasn't a good father of me, but he is still my relative after all. I don't let anyone revile him. And anyway, he is very popular among the members of upper class nowadays."

"Until he opens his mouth. _You can make a monkey wear a suit but that doesn't make it an intellectual."_

"STOP IT NOW, YOU BRUTE!"Eliza totally lost her temper.

Rose thought that it was the ideal moment to leave the study room. She was sure that she was going to be one who Professor Higgins would vent his gall on, since she saw him arguing with Miss Doolittle.

Higgins felt that he had crossed that line now. Although he desperately wanted to hold her hand and caress her cheek, he just put his hand in his pocket instead.

"I'm sorry, Eliza. I've gone too far now. Eliza," he continued" why do you want to be the Freddy's wife at any rate? You shall have many opportunities to marry... you shall have many admirers. Dukes, earls, barons... they shall be as infatuated about you as Freddy."

Eliza looked around theatrically.

"Where are they? I can't see any of them. Freddy is the only one who is disposed to ask for my hand in a marriage. And I won't care for anybody that doesn't care for me."

"Commercial principles, Eliza. Like s'yollin voylets, isn't it? 'He reproduced her Covent Garden pronunciation with professional exactness."

"Don't sneer at me. It's mean to sneer at me."

"I have never sneered in my life. Sneering doesn't become either the human face or the human soul."

Eliza snorted ironically.

"… I am expressing my righteous contempt for Commercialism. You shouldn't trade in affection. Do not marry someone you don't love."

"And what am I fit for? My father doesn't mind whether I'm dead or alive. I have no real friends, but you and the Colonel. I don't speak Latin which would be necessary for running a flower shop. I'm not fit for anything…"

She flumped into the chair, where Higgins had sat earlier, and turned on the waterworks. She was sobbing desperately and loudly.

"By George, why do you do this all the time?' Higgins rolled his eyes and sat down on his heels in order not to lose the eye-contact with Eliza.' Listen to me, Eliza. You are... BY GEORGE, STOP WEEPING, WOMAN! I CAN'T HEAR MY OWN VOICE BECAUSE OF YOUR SNIVEL."

Eliza collected herself and looked into his professor's eyes. Her eyes were full of tears. Higgins took his old, gules handkerchief, and gave it to Eliza.

"Just like old times... Blow your nose, if you're a good girl."he chuckled.

Eliza blew her nose obediently.

"At last! Now listen to me, Eliza! Don't you dare to tell me, that you're fit for nothing. Understood? I don't want to hear such a silly thing. You've evolved such a logical system in my life which Mrs. Pearce was unable to. And you've living here only for six months, and Mrs. Pearce's been working as my housekeeper for at least 15 years. You are essential, you are bloody important... you are the most important person in my... my... household. Without you my life would be a mush, it would be meaningless, pointless. You... you..."

He sighed. By George, why is that so difficult? Why aren't women able to simply find out the thoughts of men without forcing them to say those words aloud? Why couldn't he simply know what Eliza has in her mind? Did she love him too? Would he make a fool of himself by his confession? Or would Eliza break off their engagement and they could live happily ever after?

"Eliza, please... don't marry Freddy. He's a poor devil who couldn't get a job as an errand boy even if he had the guts to try for it!"

"What shall I do according to you?"

"You've decided to marry someone, and as I can see, it doesn't matter who will be your husband. Then... if you want to marry at all events... you might be my wife. You're acting very irresponsible and childish, but it would be a quite enjoyable marriage."

Eliza's jaw dropped. She dried her eyes and started trembling. He wasn't planning to propose to her, was he? It would ruin everything...

"Your wife?"

"Yes. Think about it! You met that good-for-nothing kid just a six weeks ago, but we've grown accustomed each other's face during the last six months. As you mentioned it, we were quiet pleasant together... actually we ARE pleasant together. Freddy will be fed up with you sooner or later, and will run away with social-climber heiress from... for instance, New York. Those sort of chaps who belong to upper class, but don't have a penny to bless always marry upstarts. Upstarts need relatives from upper class, and poor members of the upper class need money. They complement each other. However I consider myself rebellious from this point of view: I don't care how much money you have, or what your surname is. Everybody can run out of money, and your social rank depends on fortune. Look at your father, my dear! Despite his laziness and the fact that he's a grab-all, I like him very much, because he will be quite at home in any station of life to which his eccentric destiny may call him. And that's why I like you also."

Higgins shyly grabbed Eliza's hand and started to pat her palm. He didn't look up to her, but stared at her palm.

"You're clever, adroit, and very talented. You've learned how to be a proper lady. As my consort you could meet well-connected people and gain some encyclopedic knowledge. You could start a new life as the member of upper class. Your class background would be passed by. As Freddy's consort you would be down on your uppers."

Eliza's eyes widened. _What's going on next?_

"So? Did I persuade you with my arguments?"Higgins raised his eyebrows. His voice was calm, his smile was cynical, but there was some kind of hopeful spark in his eyes.

Eliza stood up and crossed the room. She wanted to be as far from Higgins as possible.

"_A man and a woman should not marry without being in love with the other one._You told me that a few minutes ago."

"Who told you that I wasn't in love with you?"That sentence just slipped out of his mouth.

Eliza's jaw dropped. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was unable to say a word. In her heart's content she would have screamed, jumped into his arms and kissed every inch of his face. Instead, she turned back to him. Her face was as long as a fiddle.

Higgins blinked uncomprehendingly. What's got that wrench. What the hell does she expect from him?

"What's amiss with you? Did I say something wrong. I told you that I loved you. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to write you two or three times a day sheets and sheets? Shall I spend the half of my income on buying and sending you flowers? Shall I serenade every night? However the last one wouldn't be achievable, since I can't sing."

Higgins chuckled then continued in a more serious way:

"Seriously, Eliza. I shall not be Romeo, I shall not be your leading man. I've offered marriage, and told you I was in love with you. Don't expect more from me."

"I'm going to marry Freddy."she said crisply.

Henry was thunderstruck. He could die of broken heart at that moment.

"Why are you sticking to your guns? Why do you choose that ninny over me? What does he have that I don't?"

"I would have a happy and balanced marriage with Freddy. He would never possess me, but would be observant of my independence."

"Independence? That's middle class blasphemy. We are all dependent on one another, every soul of us on earth. Which romantic novel bore on you so much?"

Higgins walked over Eliza grabbed Eliza's wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"Now you can't fence with the question. Do you love Freddy or not?"he shouted.

He shook her gently which made Eliza terrified and awkward. She shook her head.

"Are you in love with me, Eliza?"

She pressed her lips and nodded with tears in her eyes.

"By George, why don't you want to be my wife?"

Not getting any answer, Higgins kissed her impatiently and hard. Eliza lost her presence of mind and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she realized what she was doing, she wrenched away, white and furious. The professor was in astonishment. He had thought that a kiss would have been effective.

"Don't you dare to tell anyone this."she said stonily.

She walked to the door.

"I shall never be your wife."

She was a tower of strength now. Higgins knew that it wasn't defiance or stubbornness: she announced a well-considered decision.

He knew that his speech would have been piffle, everything he could do would be fiddling. He was barging along to his study. He lay down onto the sofa, put his hands behind his head and lost in his miserable, hopeless thoughts.

"... what happened to Miss Doolittle, sir? She's just left your house without saying a word. She was as quick as lightning."

Without looking at Mrs. Pearce, Higgins laughed bitterly and absently.

"She's going to marry Freddy. Ha ha!"

He roared with laughter.

"Freddy! Freddy! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

* * *

><p>Hope you like it. Shaw's Pygmalion inspired me very much. I don't want to plagiarize. The fanfiction belongs to me, but the orginal story belongs to G. B. Shaw. The rights belong to Shaw and Warner Bros.<p> 


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made Ov Dis

**Sweet dreams are made ov dis**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higgins was sitting in her drawing room and reading her latest favourite book. Despite the fact, that she was over 60, she didn't consider herself conservative… as for literature. She had read several book, which were found rather shocking than entertaining by many of her friends. She had been exploring the biographies of different artist, poets, painters, and author for a long time. Most of them had been before their time, and only after their death were appreciated by the society. A lot of authors became successful and popular in the 20th century including H. G. Wells, Beatrix Potter, Edith Wharton, and E. M. Forster who was her latest favourite one. Now she was holding <em>Howard's End<em> in her hands.

Suddenly she heard the noise of a pair of high heeled shoes and that somebody opened the door.

"I'm sorry, madam. I didn't know that you were here. I hope I haven't disturbed you."

Mrs. Higgins looked up and smiled at Eliza, but loured when she realized how unrestful her face was. Her face was flushed and there were tears in her eyes.

"Eliza' she said softly."What happened to you, my dear? Has my son affronted you?"

Eliza gazed the floor and bit her lip.

"This time he didn't say anything hurtful."

"What did he say then? Believe me, none of Henry's words should be taken seriously."

"I must take his words seriously this once."Eliza sighed.

The old lady started to worry now. What had Henry said to that poor girl? She had been living with her son to find out: _Barking dog never bites. _

No, something sudden had happened. Unless...

"Please, sit down and tell me the whole story."

Eliza seated herself in an armchair near to Mrs. Higgins and looked into her friend's eyes.

"I think, your son has offered his hand. He didn't kneel down or give me a wedding ring, but claimed that he wanted to marry me."

Mrs. Higgins opened her mouth, but was incapable of saying a word. Her first thought was to start from her chair and press Eliza to her breast. But seeing Eliza's face, she resisted. From Henry's – and _her_ - point of view, it would have been marvellous, if Henry had proposed to Eliza. She was a nice, charming and intelligent young woman. Regrettably Henry never fell in love with anyone under forty-five. Mrs. Higgins really wished to have a grandchild, and was aware of the fact, that a middle-aged woman was hardly able to give birth to a baby. One day, Eliza Doolittle had become a part of their life. She hoped that the girl would have a good influence on his spoiled son, and moreover she had become attached to Eliza too.

However, as for Eliza... it would have been a terrible decision. As people are getting older, they are becoming more and more impatient and intolerant. Her son wasn't young at all, and had always been tend to masterfulness and blackmail. Reducing the number of their meetings was the only way for Mrs. Ellen Higgins to be able to tolerate her own son.

Furthermore, Eliza wouldn't allow herself to leave her, if their marriage was unhappy. From one point, it would shock all London concerning their standing on the echelon. From other point – as Eliza had mentioned earlier – Mr. Doolittle would never support her daughter, it wouldn't matter how miserable her fate would be. In a nutshell, Eliza would be completely depend on Henry, which Henry would exhaust sooner or later.

"I suppose, you have said _no _to him."She smiled bitterly.

Eliza nodded.

"You were right."

Eliza felt her empathy and grabbed her hand.

"I am really sorry, Mrs Higgins. You might be the greatest mother-in-law in the world, but..."

"There's no need to continue. I know what is in your head now. You love my Henry, but deep in your soul, you know that you have no future together. Henry is too egocentric, too loner, and too old to change his nature or manners. There may be no problem in the first year, however when the pink haze vanishes, there won't remain anything, but bitterness and harking back upon the past. Look, as Henry Higgins's mother, I would talk your head off with useless banalities, and persuade you to break off your engagement with Mr. Eynsford Hill. Henry would be extremely lucky with you and you would be a perfect daughter-in-law for me. On the other hand, as a woman, I would never approve your marriage. By the same token, I courage you to accept Freddy's hand in a marriage."

And that is just what Eliza intended to do.

"It is going to be difficult"she thought."It's going to be extremely difficult... bloody difficult. But I must endure it."

She would have to keep him at arm's length. She would never let themselves stay alone at a common place. And it would be the easier part. Henry Higgins always reached and received what he wanted. He manipulated people around him, convinced them with a meaningless but precise speech, flattered them, sometimes gave presents, but always charmed his "victims". And now he wanted Eliza Doolittle.

The young woman looked at her ring and sighed. As if it had been yesterday...

* * *

><p><em>"... By George, Eliza, wake up!"She heard Professor Higgins' voice.<em>

_"Miss Doolittle... be brought, please!"That was Colonel Pickering._

_She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she was the blurred picture of Higgins's head. A few seconds later she could see every part of his face perfectly. She suddenly realised, that she was lying on the beach in Brighton and many of the bathers were kneeling next to her... including Colonel Pickering and Professor Higgins._

_"Professor?"_

_Pickering's face radiated unmistakably relief and joy, as soon as Eliza opened her mouth, but Higgins seemed to remain stubbornly indifferent._

_"Thank goodness, she's alright."_

_"What happened to me?"_

_"You have got a cramp and probably a sunstroke, my dear..."_

_"OKAY EVERYBODY, DON'T LOOK AT THAT SILLY THING LIKE STUCK PIGS. GET LOST!"Higgins turned to the others and shouted at them. As a consequence the people went away with a pained expression._

_"No, no... please, don't shout so loudly, my head is smarting."Eliza covered her face with her right hand and started to massage her temple with her left hand._

_The Colonel wagged his finger on Eliza._

_"Amateurish swimmers shouldn't be in the water all alone. It's very risky even for advanced swimmers. Cramp and sunstroke can find anybody."_

_"Can you stand up?"asked Higgins stonily._

_Eliza nodded and stood up slowly and carefully with the help of the two bachelors._

_"Are you all right? Are you giddy?"asked the professor._

_She shook her head._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm perfectly okay."_

_"Right, right."_

_Professor Higgins took a deep breath and began bawling at the top of his voice:_

_"YOU IDIOT! YOU INFAMOUS CREATURE! YOU MISERABLE GUTTERSNIPE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU'VE PUT THE WIND UP US?! IF I COULDN'T SWIM SO FAST, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED! HOW TYPICAL! A 21-YEAR-OLD KID THINKS THAT SHE IS THE BEGGINING AND THE END! CAN'T YOU BE LEFT ALONE WITHOUT GETTING INTO HOT WATER?!"_

_Eliza couldn't help, but sneered at this pun._

_"Higgins, behave yourself. Everybody is gazing at us..."Pickering tried to calm him down._

_Higgins's face was so dark now he seemed in a pure rage._

_"Who the devil cares?' She has nearly died, just because she's an idiotic, irresponsible insect. After her embarrassment my manners won't do neither good nor harm... By George, Eliza, don't you dare to snivel now. You have caused this problem, you've no right be act like the "witness"."he added indignantly, when he discovered the tears in her eyes._

_"Did you... did you save my life?"_

_"He swam to you as fast as he could, swam back to the beach with you, enfolded you in his arms, and laid down you here."said Pickering with respect in his voice._

_Higgins was ill at ease._

_"Stop, Pickering. Yes, I've saved your blasted life. I've been spending my precious free time and energy on you for 4 months. I couldn't let my efforts be wasted by such a..."He was interrupted by Eliza who jumped into his arms and kissed him on his face, but pulled back and blushed, when she saw his uncomprehending and shocking expression._

_"Well... thank you very much."_

_Higgins rolled his eyes._

_'Come on, Eliza. I've done it for everybody else. By the way, it's your birthday. Let's say that it was you birthday present.' He said the last sentence with a little smirk._

_"Your life is you biggest treasure"She smiled back at him._

_The trio bursted out laughing._

_It was Eliza's 21st birthday. As a present – and as a rest – Colonel Pickering rented a car, travelled to Brighton together and visited the beach. Concerning his heart, Pickering would have rented two suits for themselves – one for Eliza and one for the bachelors, of course – even for a week, but the younger man agreed only in one weekend, due to the Embassy Ball._

_Moreover, Pickering surprised his young friend with all books of Jane Austen – Higgins snorted sarcastically every time they mentioned the authoress. They had a really good time until the second day. It was the day, when Eliza got a cramp in the water._

_Taking advantage of their last day-off, the trio had a delicious lunch at the restaurant of the hotel. After lunch, Pickering decided to take a nap – due to his age he didn't bear excitements. However neither Eliza nor the professor was tired, so they went for a walk together. They were strolling on the beach arm in arm. They enjoyed the silence, the fresh sea... each other's company. Higgins suddenly stopped and turned to his formal pupil._

_"You know Eliza, you've really put the wind up us. For a moment, we were sure that you..."_

_Eliza looked down shamefacedly._

_"I know, and I'm sorry."_

_Higgins grasped her arm reassuringly._

_"Never mind. Praise be to god, nothing wrong has happened, and we all have gone off it. But don't forget: in spite of you're an adult, you can't do everything you want."_

_Eliza didn't say a word, so he continued._

_"Honestly speaking, I feel myself inconveniently, since I haven't bought you anything for your birthday. You've been living in my house for months. I ought to give you something trifle."_

_He dipped into his purse and brought out a small ring. It was simple and modest, but lovely. Obviously, it wasn't a wedding ring._

_Tears sprang to her eyes, although Higgins hated emotional and sentimental situations._

_"So? Do you like it? Listen, if you don't, you can give me back. It wasn't very cheap."_

_"That's beautiful. Thank you very much. I've never thought that I would receive something from you too"She looked at the professor with a happy and grateful smile._

* * *

><p><em>Zap! Ebenezer Scrooge, Bob Cratchit, Tiny Tim, and Fred fell to the ground.<em>

The noise roused Henry. He shuddered and opened his eyes. He looked at his watch: It was half past two. Dickens's book lay on the floor and his eyes were red: he had been weeping in his dream. Damn it, he had fallen asleep again! The problem was not that he had fallen asleep, but his ridiculous dream... about her. In his dreams, he had seen her many times in bathing-costume, her hair unbound since she had moved to his mother's home - that happened two weeks ago. Those times he could see her bare arms and her knees. Curiously, every time he dreamt about her, her bathing-costume became shorter and shorter... sometimes she didn't even wear anything, although he was the only one who could see that. In his dream, he cried to Eliza, Pickering, everybody who was in his mind: "_Look away. She has lost her bathing-costume."_However the others looked at him uncomprehendingly. "_What are you talking about? She is wearing a bathing-costume". _Sometimes he realised that it wasn't the reality and was on the point of waking up. He always was flushed and troubled when he woke up. Sometimes he didn't consider them nightmares. Sometimes he found it quite pleasure to look at the half-naked girl. It was astonishing how his mind was able to complement the reality.

* * *

><p><em>However this dream was different: obviously a nightmare.<em>

_Eliza's hair was still unbound and her bathing-costume didn't cover appropriately her neat, slim figure. She didn't smile now. She was choking in the middle of the sea, asking for help. Henry ran to the water to save her. Suddenly Eliza vanished like a mirage. In the next second he found himself on the beach again. Eliza stood in the sand, blithely, gleefully... with Freddy._

_"Why did yew wan' ter save me, 'Enry 'Iggins? There was no need fer that... Freddy just clapped an' I was in safe. Show 'im, luv."**  
><strong>_

_Freddy clapped and another Eliza appeared: a naked Eliza. The boy repeated it and Eliza reappeared in her ball gown. Next time Henry could see her as a flower girl, then that Eliza who he saw that day._

_"Stop it, you poor devil" Henry shouted._

_Eliza and Freddy laughed. Henry touched the naked Eliza, but her skin was cold and clammy... like marble, like a statue. A beautiful, but breathless statue. Henry rushed to the flower girl to shake her... but he couldn't move her. It was heavy, hard... and marble._

_Freddy guffawed._

_"You old goat! I'll show you how you should do it."He wrapped her arms around the flower girl and kissed her hair. She immediately came to life._

* * *

><p>Hope you like it :) Sorry for grammar mistakes.<p> 


	3. Just Another Glass of Wine

**Just Another Glass Of Wine**

* * *

><p>What did happen with the characters in the last 3 months? For example, Higgins pickled his nose in September.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddy and Eliza had announced their wedding at that week, in August. Now they had been a fiancé and a fiancée for three months. Concerning Freddy's heart, they would had already married, however he had to accept that they couldn't finance their common future until they didn't gather enough money. The job opportunity arrived very soon: Colonel Pickering visited Eliza who lived at Mrs Higgins's home and told her that he had found the perfect building for Eliza's flower shop and bought it as a wedding gift. The colonel had always had rich or at least better-off friends who had always received some kind of valuable paint, statue, or jewellery from him for their wedding. However he was aware of the fact that for a poor engaged couple a flower shop would be much more useful where they can earn their bread, than a beautiful work of art which didn't bring money.<p>

Freddy helped his fiancée at the shop, so she didn't have to hire an assistant, but Pickering insisted on hiring an accountant. Since Eliza couldn't afford a bookkeeper at first, the colonel decided to pay his salary in the first month. Eliza fortunately learned how to keep her shop.

The first month was awful and terrible, but as soon as her clientele had formed – most of them were men who were extremely polite and courteous with the lovely Miss Doolittle –, Eliza started to prosper soon.

Mrs Eynsford Hill who was the head of a respectable, but poor family, had initially been very keen on the idea of being related to Alfred P. Doolittle. Mr Doolittle, though formerly a dustman, and now fantastically disclassed, had become extremely popular in the upper class and the middle class. As Higgins said, penniless people who came of a good family preferred marrying upstarts. Alfred P. Doolittle had become one of the most beloved citizens of London. Due the expectation of upper class, he married his "missus" and after their wedding they avoided places which would destroy their reputation. If they wanted to have a spree with his wife, they visited pubs where nobody would recognize her. He always prepared for his lectures and made a lot of friends. However he had to support all of his relatives on four thousand a year which he found almost as hard to do as Mrs Eynsford Hill to live in Earlscourt on a pitiably small income.

At their first common dinner, Mrs. Eynsford Hill indulgently smiled at his terrible pronunciation and improper notions – after all, blood is thicker than water. Doolittle remained the same ill-bred, vulgar "blackguard", in spite of his finest clothes, deluxe house, and new friends. However his free-spoken, direct personality could enthral the wealthy, prissy, and bored upper class.

Mrs Eynsford Hill raised her head at first when Mr Doolittle said that he absolutely refused to add the last straw to his burden by contributing to Eliza's support. She had to have a very unpleasant conversation with her son next day. She made a stand for never letting him marry a girl whose father was simply a lucky good-for-nothing. Poor Freddy who had got used to avoid every kind of latent conflicts by obeying the other one - in spite of his own opinion -, had to face an enormous dilemma. He was as fond of his mother, as Higgins was fond of his, but now he felt that his love towards Eliza was so strong that it was worth quarrel… or even being disinherited. The boy spent days with finding his mother's weakness, and receiving her blessing. He was incapable of emotional blackmail. Freddy loved her mother too much for this. Freddy wasn't as silly, as he seemed to be, but her mother's pessimistic mentality and tyranny had supplied him during the years and he didn't have the opportunity to study or develop his talents. Finally, the solution was his own sister, Clara.

Poor Clara, who appeared to Higgins and his mother as a disagreeable and ridiculous person, and to her own mother as in some inexplicable way a social failure, was growing desperate. She was stubborn and had been looking for her Prince Charming for one year. She wanted a handsome, nice, wealthy man who would be immediately infatuated with her, in spite of her defects. Her one asset, the fact that her mother was what the Epsom greengrocer called a carriage lady had no exchange value, apparently. It had prevented her from getting educated, because the only education she could have afforded was education with the Earlscourt green grocer's daughter. It had led her to seek the society of her mother's class; and that class simply would not have her, because she was much poorer than the greengrocer, and, far from being able to afford a maid, could not afford even a housemaid, and had to scrape along at home with an illiberally treated general servant. Under such circumstances nothing could give her an air of being a genuine product of Largelady Park. And yet its tradition made her regard a marriage with anyone within her reach as an unbearable humiliation. Commercial people and professional people in a small way were odious to her. She ran after painters and novelists; but she did not charm them; and her bold attempts to pick up and practise artistic and literary talk irritated them. She was, in short, an utter failure, an ignorant, incompetent, pretentious, unwelcome, penniless, useless little snob; and though she did not admit these disqualifications (for nobody ever faces unpleasant truths of this kind until the possibility of a way out dawns on them) she felt their effects too keenly to be satisfied with her position.

So Freddy went to Mr Doolittle's home who welcomed him disagreeably, being sure that his future son-in-law wanted only money. Freddy explained him that his mother didn't intend to accept their marriage since Eliza didn't have money. He said he had been thinking about the solution for days. Moreover he told him, he hadn't dared to ponce or assert dowry – Freddy added quickly – but he would had appreciated, if he, Eliza, and Clara had allowed to go to his lectures, his dinner parties, his parties, hoping that one of the sophisticated gentlemen would draw to Clara sooner or later. Moreover, he would be very grateful, if Mr Doolittle commended her and made compliments about her at his parties. Mr Doolittle – being afraid of never getting shot of his daughter – acceded it willingly.

Since Eliza left 27A Wimpole Street, Higgins's behaviour had changed completely. He had become friendlier, more open-minded, more direct – especially towards ladies. It didn't matter where he was – at home days, horseraces, dinner parties – he always found a pretty girl whom he could flirt with. Sometimes he went for a walk with them, took them home, and kissed their hands. Mrs Higgins just shook her head, bit her lip, not letting herself say something bluntness. Pickering mulled whether he should warn his friend and tell him how improperly he was behaving. Eliza just smiled sadly and bitterly when she saw Henry with another woman. She didn't feel jealousy, since it was obvious not only for her, but for Mrs Higgins and Pickering too that Higgins was only trying to make Eliza jealous. Despite his manners and nature, Higgins could be very kind and charming too, if he wanted… especially when he wanted manipulate somebody. The accustomed grumpy, old loner had vanished and a bit cynical, but basically jovial and charming middle-aged bachelor had appeared who enjoyed the company of different women.

* * *

><p><em>The most embarrassing affair happened at a garden party in September. Eliza attended that event with Freddy, Mrs Eynsford-Hill – Clara stayed at home, due to an illness, but Eliza was sure that she was crying because she thought she would lead apes in hell -, Professor Higgins, Mrs Higgins, her father with her stepmother, and Colonel Pickering. The other guests were totally strangers to her, with the exception of Lord and Lady Boxington whom she had already met at Ascott. Later she and Freddy bumped into the professor's brother, Father Herman Higgins.<em>

"_Eliza, Freddy, I'm so pleased to meet you" He shook their hands shyly with a nervous, bewildered smile._

"_Good afternoon, Father. How are you today?"_

_The clergyman was wringing his hand. He didn't get used to talk to women as a private person._

"_I'm fine, Eliza. And… and… you?"_

_In spite of his age, cassock, and pepper-and-salt hair, Eliza would had considered him attractive, if his attitude hadn't been humpbacked and he hadn't been so chicken-hearted and sheepish. She had already attended his masses and he was a very talented speech-maker. She couldn't understand how he could be so doltish in real life. She started to conjecture the answer when Professor Higgins joined him with a glass of wine._

"_Herman!" Professor Higgins patted his brother's shoulders. He had obviously drunk some alcohol, but he hadn't been in liquor yet. He nodded to the young couple with an affronted and disdainful face. His heart's content, Henry would had jilted Eliza and Freddy, but he had always enjoyed making a sport of Herman, so he decided to forbear with them." That old monkish has been giving me a miss, I know exactly. How are you, you poor devil? Haven't you found fragile cats?" Higgins chuckled and hiccupped at the same time._

"_Hee… Henry… don't you think that you have drunk a bit too much alcohol?" stammered Father Herman and took his brother's hand off his own shoulders._

_Henry snorted arrogantly_

"_Me?! Don't be ridiculous. I haven't felt myself so great during my lifetime… Did you know that this chap was a great prankster? He has been behaving like a saint since his childhood. He used to take errant and injured animals home to cure them. How sweet! And his favourite book was Bible. Other children used to gibe at him. _

"_Really?" asked Eliza with a polite and strained smile._

"_It's awfully funny" said Freddy._

"_I think you should go home. Mother won't be pleased…"_ _muttered Father Herman while he was staring at his shoes._

"_I don't give it damn! I don't care what mother would think!" shouted Henry." By the way, she isn't here now…"_

"_Father Herman…" Freddy wanted to deflect the subject and wanted to ask a serious question" As you know, Eliza and I wish to marry as soon as possible…"_

"_You mean, as soon as you can gain enough money, Mr Hill" laughed Higgins and took a gulp." Please tell me, how much money have you already saved?"_

_Freddy bowed his head and Eliza's face turned red._

"_I beg your pardon, Henry" Herman was shocked. _

_Freddy cleaned his throat._

"_So… I want to… I wish to tell you…"_

"_By George, Mr Hill! If you want to marry Galathea, the perfect woman, you will have to possess enough courage to say it aloud what's in your mind" Henry put the glass to his lips joyfully._

_Eliza was so nervous that she bit her lip and grasped Freddy's arm. Unfortunately, he misunderstood this gesture and reckoned it as encouragement._

"_Father Herman, we would highly appreciate, if you conducted our wedding…"_

_Henry was so surprised that he spewed his drink. The wine splashed on the clothes of the others. _

"_What?!" stormed Henry then turned to his brother" DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY HIM "YES", YOU IDIOT!" Henry achieved that now everybody was looking at them._

"_Oh, Freddy, you shouldn't have done this" said Eliza to herself._

"_What is going on?" Mrs Higgins flew to them, followed by Colonel Pickering and Freddy's mother." Henry, what have you done?" _

_Her eyes widened as she noticed the wine stain on their clothes._

"_Henry! What do you think about yourself? How… how many glasses of alcohol have you drunk? You know exactly that wine upsets you."_

_Due to his mother's words, Henry flew into himself._

"_I know." he grumbled._

"_My dear, when will you grow up?" Mrs Higgins shook her head and turned to the others with a radiant smile" You don't need to worry, my friends. It was just a little accident. You know my Henry… he has never could behave himself." She turned to the colonel" Colonel Pickering, could you call a taxi for my sons and Eliza, please? And could you tell the taxi driver to take them to 12B Livingstone Street? _

"_I think, I should accompany them" said Pickering" Eliza, Henry, and Father Herman… in my opinion, they shouldn't be left together."_

_Mrs Higgins nodded coincidently._

"_Could you call a taxi for my son too?" added Mrs Eynsford Hill and turned to her son." You shall go home too."_

"_But mother… I… I would like to go with Eliza" _

_His eyes were hopefully, but his mother was rigid._

"_Not on your life!" Her voice was assertive." You shall go home and change your clothes. Pretty piece of business! Destroying your clothes… do you have any idea how much it cost?!_

"_Of course, mother. I paid for it…" muttered Freddy._

"_Don't you talk back to me" She was close to shout" Please, Colonel Pickering, call TWO taxes._

_The old gentleman quitted as quickly as possible and Freddy's eyes fell shamefacedly._

* * *

><p><em>Higgins was lying on his mother's sofa with an ice-bag on his head. If the headache wouldn't had been enough, when he entered his mother's house, he strained his back and stubbed his toe on the doorstep.<em>

_Eliza was in her room and Herman went bathing – according to Henry, his neat-freak was his most annoying attribute._

_"Well done, Higgins" Hugh Pickering was sitting in an armchair in the near of Higgins." That garden party went totally wrong._

_Higgins – in order to hide his uneasy conscience – tasted his tongue._

_"By George, Hugh. I wasn't drunk so much."_

_"You were ALMOST drunk" Pickering frowned and sighed deeply. "Look, I don't intend to meddle in your conflict with Miss Doolittle. I don't wish to know what is between you and her. Believe it or not, I have also been young and in love once."_

_Higgins suddenly lifted his head, but Pickering paid no regard to it._

_"I don't know and don't want to know what has happened – or hasn't happened – between you, and that is not for me to judge… unless you ask me to give you a piece advice, but I doubt it."_

_Hugh stood up and looked at his watch._

_"I think, I'll go back to the garden party and tell your mother that the things are fine. But Higgins… may I leave you alone with Eliza and your brother?"_

_Higgins nodded peevishly._

_"Don't forget." Pickering wagged his finger at Higgins." Eliza and her fiancé are going to marry as soon as they gained enough money."_

_"I know, Pick." mumbled Henry, not looking at his friend._

_Pickering sighed again, but his pitying look vanished when he saw the pretty, elegant Eliza coming to the drawing-room. She was so beautiful, so gorgeous that both Higgins and Pickering forgot their bitterness. Pickering ran to Eliza and kissed her cheek. Higgins wanted to stand up to, but his backache was too strong._

_"Are you leaving, Colonel?" asked Eliza softly._

_"Yes, Miss Doolittle. I need to tell Mrs Higgins that everything is alright. I hope you don't mind that I leave you alone with the professor and the clergyman."_

_Eliza opened her mouth and blinked edgily._

_"No. Of course not." It was obvious, she was lying._

_Colonel Pickering compassionately gasped her arm, said goodbye to his friends and went to the front door._

_When she was left alone with her former teacher, Eliza was terribly ill at ease and wanted nothing more, than going back to the guest-room. However she was incapable of leaving the professor alone… after all, business before pleasure. She sat down to the armchair where Pickering had been sitting earlier._

_"Why did you do that, Professor?"_

_"What do you mean, Eliza?"_

_"Freddy didn't do anything, but asked your brother to do an innocent favour. Anyway, you're very tyrannical with him. He is a very decent man. I can't understand why you don't like him._

_"Herman?" laughed Higgins" Herman is a yellow-belly who is unable to say a word to a woman. In heaven's name, he is going on forty-eight and he is as doltish as a little boy._

_"Professor Higgins, if you were less rude to him, his self-confidence would rise. You ought to be kinder to him, Professor Higgins."_

_"Professor Higgins, Professor Higgns… why the hell do you keep calling me this way?" yelled Higgins and tried to sit up, not caring about his back-ache "By George Eliza, my friends call me Higgins or Henry. And we are friends, aren't we?" His face radiated pained expression, due to the shooting pains._

_"Be careful, Professor! Lie back, please." Eliza's voice was solicitous._

_"I want to hear my first name from your mouth" He was unbearably stubborn._

_"It's very childish…"_

_"By George, it's not so difficult. You are doing well with "H". Say it aloud. H, E, N, R, Y." articulated Higgins._

_"But…"_

_"Come on…"_

_"That's…"_

_"SAY IT!" Higgins shouted at the top of his voice. He made a sudden movement, but it made his back-ache much stronger._

_"Be careful and lie back, Henry…" Eliza stood up, went to the sofa, held his back with her right hand, and grasped his shoulder with her left hand, so Henry was able to lean back. Eliza soon felt his closeness awkward. She took a step back, but Henry grabbed her wrist._

_"Stay here, please"_

_Eliza snatched her wrist from Henry's hand and decided to sit back. However she was so abashed that she lumped down to the floor instead of sitting down in the chair._

_"Are you alright?" asked Henry, while he was trying to hide his grin._

_"I'm fine, thank you."_

_Father Herman ran to the drawing-room abruptly. He was wearing clean, but old-fashioned clothes. He used to wear them before his anointing._

_"What was that, Henry? It was so loud that I could hear it in my bedroom."_

_"Eliza fell. That's all." answered Henry curtly and grudgingly._

_Feeling the awkward silence, the clergyman started to wring his hand._

_"Oh, I see."_

_"I think I'll go. I have to go to my flower shop." said Eliza and was about to leave the room._

_"Why the devil are you leaving? It's Saturday." asked Henry uncomprehendingly._

_"Saturday is the best day for working, Henry."_

_She shook Herman's hand, nodded to Henry and quitted._

_"What happened to you, Henry?" asked Herman._

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Since when has she called you Henry?"_

_"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, UNDERSTOOD?!" He yelled at his brother._

_Herman shrugged his shoulders gauchely._

_"Well… you know."_


	4. Clergyman From The Machine

**Clergyman From The Machine**

* * *

><p>"<em>Deus ex machina from Latin deus, meaning "a god", ex, meaning "from", and machina, meaning "a device, a scaffolding, an artifice", is a calque, "god from the machine".The term has evolved into a plot device whereby a seemingly unsolvable problem is suddenly and abruptly resolved by the contrived and unexpected intervention of some new event, character, ability or object. Depending on how it is done, it can be intended to move the story forward when the writer has "painted himself into a corner" and sees no other way out, to surprise the audience, to bring the tale to a happy ending, or as a comedic device."<em>

Herman realizes that his younger brother is in love with Eliza and does his best to help him.

* * *

><p>Due to the expectations of upper class, Mrs Higgins, Henry, Eliza, Alfred and Mabel Doolittle, and Colonel Pickering went to Father Herman's church almost every Sunday.<p>

That time Mrs Higgins was extremely proud of her elder son who did his job not only dutifully, but wholeheartedly. It was more for him, than a simply job. It was his profession. He was the most talented speech-maker. People asked him for advice with pleasure and trusted him very much. Although he didn't always give them useful pieces of advice, he did his best to help desperate people. He wasn't rancorous at all, there wasn't any detestation in his heart towards anybody. He did even tolerated people who belonged to other religions. He was incorruptible, a "straight arrow" who lived his life as a true believer, a true clergyman. His morality was exemplary.

It's a pity that he was incapable of communication in real life. He was mostly anxious, poor-spirited, boring. Despite theology and bestowal, he wasn't interested in topics of the world. He could speak about those two subjects night and day and didn't let the others open their mouth. But you couldn't have a conversation with him about daily things, politics and art. He had a very close relationship with his mother, but there wasn't any woman in the world, whom he could be really fond of – not absolutely in a romantic way. Although he was really helpful towards women, he had no wish for their company.

It wounded Ellen very much that her sons had never got on well. They were so similar to each other. Both of them kept themselves to themselves, were lonely, workaholic, and middle-aged. Herman was obsessed with religion such as Henry with phonetics. Both of them loved their mother – Mrs Higgins could declare it without conceit. Both of them trusted few people and didn't have many friends. The only difference was in their nature. Herman was shy, unselfish, empathetic, and opportunist. Henry was (more) childish, selfish, and self-assertive. However this difference was fatal. Herman had always tried to be his brother's counsellor, his friend, but he had been rejected. It broke Ellen's heart, but she knew she couldn't solve that conflict between them. Sometimes she asked Henry to be friendlier with Herman, but it fell on deaf ears.

The old lady sighed with resignation and glanced at Henry. He was listening to Herman carefully. His face was annoyed, his lips pressed together, his fists clenched. Henry couldn't behave himself in church. He made remarks out loud all the time on the pronunciation of the clergymen. Herman was the only clergyman who took delight in his presence, despite the fact that he always made the atmosphere uptight.

Herman now felt Henry's eyes on him, but didn't know the reason. He was mulling over it during the mass.

"_I haven't mispronounced anything. Why is he watching me as alertly as a cat watches a mouse hole? By the way, he always draws attention to my mistakes. Why is he so quiet now?"_

During the mass he took every opportunity to look at Eliza's face. She was sitting between her fiancé and Mrs Eynsford Hill who was next to Clara. Henry and their mother were sitting in front of them. Eliza used to have a lovely, pretty face, but nowadays she looked tired and drawn-out. Nobody paid attention to her sadness. Mr and Mrs Doolittle were about not to fall asleep, the Eynsford Hill family was fascinated by him, and his mother was listening with half an ear, because she kept a keep a close eye on Henry who was fidgety.

Herman had never had the courage to invite Eliza to his parsonage where they could speak undisturbedly and confidentially. He wanted to know what made her feel miserable.

But today he decided to talk to her and asked her what her problem was after the mass.

After the mass he shook hands with all of the believers. He heard several of "Congratulations, Father Herman.", " It was a beautiful speech, Father.", and "Have a nice day, Father Herman.". Finally Eliza came to him too.

"Eliza, please stay here. I would like to talk to you." he whispered to her.

Eliza nodded, went to Freddy, and whispered something to his ear. The young boy looked at the clergyman, nodded, kissed Eliza on her forehead, and headed out with his family. Then Eliza turned to Mrs Higgins.

"Your son wishes to speak with me, madam. If you would excuse me…"

"What the hell does he want from you?" barked Henry.

"It's not your business, Henry"

Her glanced at Henry stonily and turned to Eliza with a smile.

"Of course, my dear. I'll go for walk with Henry and Colonel Pickering. The weather is very nice today.

Henry screwed his face into wrinkles and shrugged.

"In my opinion, it means "yes".

So Henry, Mrs Higgins and Pickering went for a walk.

Henry couldn't help, but turned around. He needed to know what they were talking about. He wanted to hear that infamous creature's problem too, and do his best to help her. She must had had a conflict with her fiancé… ridiculous.

The green-eyed monster was born in his mind. He turned around and saw them _cuddling. _Well, cuddling was an exaggeration, his brother just put his arm around his formal pupil's shoulder. However Henry didn't like the idea of his brother touching _his_ Eliza.

Pickering felt, he had to put his friend in his place when he put Henry's glance.

"By Jove, give that poor girl a break, Higgins. I know that you are curious, but they must have a good reason for a conversation."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Colonel." Mrs Higgins smiled.

* * *

><p>Eliza went to the church with Father Herman whose hand was lying on her shoulder. They sat down next to each other and he took her hands gently.<p>

"You seem to be tired nowadays, Eliza. What happened to you?" Father Herman's voice was sympathetic.

Eliza couldn't help, but started to weep. She was crying grievously and desperately.

Herman was ill at ease at first. He was afraid of mishandling that situation. However he gave her a hug and started to stroke her back.

Finally, Eliza composed herself, wiped the tears from her eyes and blew her nose, and started to speak.

"Father, my problem is a trifle, but I feel myself unable to solve it. I used to have much more problems a year ago. I used to have to sell flowers in winter, sometimes I had nothing to eat, and I could hardly pay my rent. Now I have nice clothes, live in a beautiful house, can eat as much as I wish, and have several friend… but I have been feeling a huge weight lift on my shoulders for months. I don't know how to meet the requirements of middle-class and upper-class."

"What are you talking about?"

"Our wedding, for instance. We have been trying to save money for two months, but we don't succeed. And why? We have to have new clothes made every week, to be able to attend my father's lectures and parties. What a squandering! I have never been a spender, and I work as hardly as I can.

"Does Freddy never help you?"

Eliza smiled lovingly.

"Freddy is a lovely thing, but he is untalented in arithmetic and business. His presence does more harm than good. Moreover you brother keeps saying that the notion of Freddy succeeding at anything was a joke. He makes light of him all the time. "

By mentioning Henry, Eliza's face radiated sadness again.

"Well, Henry has always been a hard nut to crack." He murmured ." But he is very fond of you and is solicitous about your faith. I'm sure that you could count on your friends and relatives –including me -, if you were less… well, less proud."

Eliza glanced at the ring she had received from Higgins, then at her engagement ring. Henry's ring was simple and modest, but valuable and expensive. Freddy's ring was showy and tastelessly big, but one of the cheapest engagement rings.

"Father doesn't want to help me, but he is afraid of losing his friends and popularity. If we won't have a wedding soon, people will shock at us. Furthermore we are expected to invite his friends to our wedding. And we can't afford ourselves to organize such a big ceremony. I feel sorry my father more or less. He has been delivered into the hands of middle class morality. If he loses his friends, he won't be able to keep his popularity. If he loses his popularity, he won't lecture anymore. If he won't lecture anymore, he won't receive his heritage and will be rejected by both middle class and upper class. Since he doesn't have savings or a job, he will have to go to the workhouse. As for Colonel Pickering, I wouldn't dare to ask for his help once more. He paid for my clothes, my flat, and my flower shop. Mrs Higgins let me live in her house and offered me an unconditional friendship. The Anglican church has bigger problems than listening to my wailing. I know that you are ready to help anybody, but I can't accept it. As for Henry…

Her eyes were red again, and her voice shook a little.

"I doubt that he would go out for my marriage."

"Why? He likes you very much."

Eliza bit her lip and laughed bitterly.

"Okay. Let's say, he _likes _me, but he hates and despises Freddy. I wish he didn't _like_ me so much.

Father Herman knitted his brows.

"Why do you say that?"

Eliza shook her hand and stroked his arm.

"Forget what I told you. It doesn't matter."

Eliza stood up and put on her hat.

"There is no need to worry about me, Father. I can get along alone too. I'm only a common girl who has to do such things I can't afford nor understand. I'm going to look for an evening-school to develop my lexical knowledge. I hope we'll be able to spare.

Eliza laughed sweetly and joyfully.

"Thank you for that conversation. It helped me a lot."

"You're welcome, Eliza. And don't forget that you can always count on God."

* * *

><p>They left the church with relief. Mrs Higgins, Henry, and Colonel Pickering were waiting for them.<p>

"Are you alright, my dear?" asked Mrs Higgins kindly.

"What took so long?" asked Henry indignantly.

Mrs Higgins spoke up.

"Henry! Couldn't you be kinder?"

Eliza let his question pass over her head, but answered to his mother.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Mrs Higgins. Goodbye Father Herman."

"Goodbye Eliza." Herman caresses her shoulders. "Have a nice day."

"Shall we go, Miss Doolittle?" asked Colonel Pickering.

"Wait a minute, Herman." said Henry to Herman.

Herman felt that something wrong would happen but turned to Henry.

"Yes?"

"I would like to talk to you about… that thing." Henry gave his head a scratch.

Herman frowned and didn't understand a word.

"About what?"

"About that important and interesting thing you've told me once." Henry stepped to Herman and nudged him in the ribs and Herman face radiated epiphany.

"I see. The thing we've discussed once."

"We should go to your study then. Could you wait for a minute, mother?" Henry turned to his mother then they went inside.

* * *

><p>In the study, Henry sat down into Herman's chair and his feet propped up on Herman's desk.<p>

"Henry, that's my… never mind."

"So, Herman…"Henry's voice was sinister and threatening" What were you talking about?"

Herman sighed and started to wring his hand.

"Eliza won't be pleased…"

"Who cares about her opinion?!"barked Henry." If she has hardship, she can discuss it with me. I know her more than anyone."

"It was a private conversation." Herman's voice was soft, but manly.

"_It was a private conversation." _jibed Henry, parodying Herman's pronunciation and rose hastily." You have been staring at her during the mass. You were really conspicuous, you were. How you dared to put your bloody arm around her shoulder?!"

"That's the reason why he was so angry." thought Herman and bit his lip." Look Henry, I am not in love with Eliza. What a scandal! "_The clergyman and the young fiancée."_

"Have you no morals? You're a clergyman, in heaven's name. I know, Eliza is beautiful, intelligent, nice… but she is going to marry. She is going to marry Freddy!"

Herman suddenly understood everything. It was like a thunderstruck for him, but it amused him as well. He had never thought that Henry would have a weakness in spite of their mother and phonetics. He shook his head with a big grin on his face.

"You have fallen in love with Eliza!" Herman couldn't decide between laughing and indignation. His brother's heart had been stolen by a much younger flower girl who was going to marry another man." I can't believe it! Henry Higgins, the famous professor of phonetics, is in love! The man, who despised love and marriage, is now broken-hearted.

Henry looked at him with his brown, sad eyes, and Herman immediately began to feel ashamed and patted his shoulders.

"Since when have you been in love?"

"I have no idea. I only realized it when Freddy proposed to her."

"Does she love you too?"

Henry frowned and looked down. Suddenly they thought the same. Although Herman was the older one, Henry had always behaved as if he was the older one. He was the dominant, the loudmouth. It was the first time when Henry didn't seem a tyrannical bully, but a sensible, frightened little boy.

"She said that she did."

"Why is not she your fiancée?"

Henry gave his head a scratch.

"I don't know. Nobody tells me anything. Pickering doesn't intend to meddle in it, mother always keeps an eye on me when I try to speak with Eliza and Mrs Pearce keeps shaking her head. What did you think? Why am I flirting with those women nowadays? I want to forget Eliza… and hope that it will attract her attention."

"Do you want to make her jealous?" asked Herman disdainfully.

"Well…yes, that's what I want." sighed Henry.

"Come on Henry. It is very childish. You are forty-five years old, you should be much more reasonable."

"What am I to do, Herman?" Henry was desperate and at a loss.

"I can't get along with women, but you shouldn't try to make her jealous. It's nefarious and disgusting. Try to speak with her about it… in a polite way. Ask her why she had chosen Freddy. If she changes her mind, you'll be the luckiest man in the world, but if she doesn't… I think, you will have to do without her."

Henry had never felt respect towards his brother… until now.

"I hope you are right."


End file.
